


Lessons in Basic

by draculard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Am I drunk as I post this?, Crack, Fanart, M/M, Manga Style, Satire, Yaoi, yes yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Thrawn has to get *real* close to make sure his pronunciation is right. A practical lesson would be most ideal here — preferably with tongue.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Lessons in Basic




End file.
